Blissfully Unaware and Perfectly Happy
by Miss Deirdra
Summary: Meet Bella, she's a teen mom, who moves to small town Kansas with her son. There she finds a place for her small family and is happy. Meet Edward, a doctor to who moves to a small town only to find love and a sense of belonging. Will they admit their feelings for each other? Oneshot.


_**Blissfully Unaware and Perfectly Happy**_

Bella sighed as she readjusted the infant secured on her back in a sling. At seventeen she never thought she would be in this situation, homeless and a mother. She knew she couldn't have predicted that her mother would disown her and her baby, or that her father would have a heart attack in her second trimester. He had left everything to her, but with doctor bills and every expense that came with raising a child had left her broke. So now she found herself outside a diner in small town Kansas. And this time her pleas did not fall on deaf ears and she and her son, Caleb, now had a place to call home.

The owner of the store, one Rosalie Hale, was in her late twenties and was beautiful enough to be a model. The regulars said that when she first opened she seemed as cold as the ice queen, but all it took was her getting used to her new lifestyle. She was kind and loud, and could be a complete witch if she so wished. She was motherly and desperately wanted to have a family, but she needed to find a man first. So she went from man to man, trying to find her soul mate.

A year passed and Bella and Rose watched their little man grow up. At one Caleb was crawling around and would try to talk anyone's ear off in his baby gibberish. The two women worked together in Rose's dinner and made it the most popular in town, with the help of Rose's brother, Jasper. When the girls were busy one of the many regular old men would watch Caleb and in return get a free meal of their choice, so Caleb had many fun adventures with the old men of the town.

One particularly quiet afternoon Bella was playing with Caleb at the counter when Aro Volturi, a fixture at Rosie's Diner, came rushing in all out of breath.

"You'll never guess what just happened! Someone is moving into the old Fraser place!"

"I know, it's the Cullens, Dr. Cullen is going to run the clinic, and his brother is going to farm the land that he also bought." She replied, retrieving a coffee glass for him, and the carafe. "They were supposed to be here last month, but something came up, or that's what Doc Burwell said."

"Aren't you just a wealth of knowledge? How are the studies going?" Bella had been taking some university courses online, so that she could make a better life for her son.

"Very well thank you. Would you watch Caleb for me? I have to run to the back to put another pot of coffee on." Just as she put the coffee on the back door burst open to allow Rosalie to enter.

"Bella! I have some good news darling! I just invited the Cullen siblings to come over for supper tonight! Jasper'll be there too. Oh this will be so much fun. I met Dr. Cullen, and his sister Alice. They are such nice people, you'll love them." She went on about them as the diner filled for the dinner rush. As soon as it hit 7:30 people started to leave, so they left the place with Jessica, Lauren and Angela in charge. Once they got home Bella put Caleb to bed and went to get changed into something more fitted for company. She walked into the kitchen where Jasper was cooking our supper.

"Smells good, Jazz. Did you get roped into doing this or did you willing do it?"

"It was either clean and make dinner or I had to find a new place to live." She smiled and went to get the door that had just rang.

Standing in the door way were the most beautiful people Bella had ever seen, besides Rosalie. A short girl with dark hair was pixie like, and looked to be bouncing on the spot.

"Hello! You must be Bella, I'm Alice. It's so nice to meet you!" she bounced forwards to give Bella a quick hug before she moved onto Rosalie. "Thank you so much for inviting us over for dinner, we have no food in the house and I am in desperate need of real food!"

"Hello, I'm Emmett." The big man, that looked oddly like a bear, boomed offering Bella his hand and a smile. He didn't give Bella a chance to respond before moving onto Rose, whose gaze had left his for only a brief second to greet Alice. They both stood there smiling at each other.

"I'm Bella and this is Rosalie, welcome." As soon as she had uttered those words a new figure appeared at the open door way, and knocked. The sound sent Rose and Emmett into action and they turned their attention to the stranger in the door way.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen, please do come in!" Rose exclaimed a little too loudly, opening the door for Dr. Cullen. The man in the door had tousled bronze hair and piercing emerald eyes that captured Bella's gaze and held it.

"Please, Miss. Hale, call me Edward." He replied not looking away from Bella's chocolate brown gaze.

"Then you must call me Rose. Edward this is Bella. Bella, this is Dr. Edward Cullen." Edward smiled and picked up Bella's hand and kissed the back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." She managed to stutter. "Why don't we head to the kitchen and we'll introduce you all the Rose's brother, Jasper."

By the end of the evening it was clear to Bella that the Hale twins were in love with the Cullen twins. She knew that it took very little for Rose to fall madly in love with any male, but she also knew that it took Jasper awhile to feel that way at all. The Hale twin's were complete opposites in that aspect. Bella also realized that she liked the good doctor, a lot. She also realized that there was a big age gap, he was 27, while she was only 18, and had a child. But she decided that it didn't matter, that if it did turn into something then great, but if it turned into nothing, then his loss.

A week later and Rose was officially dating Emmett, and had emitted to her young friend that she was already head over heels for the man. And Jasper had finally worked up the courage to ask Alice out on a date, to which the pixie had replied, 'You kept me waiting'. Edward and Bella talked and talked, and over the following months they fell in love, but neither said anything for fear of running the other off. So they became close friends and when the two families did something they sat with each other, to make each other not feel like the third wheel. He even met Caleb and the little boy loved the man.

A year later Emmett proposed to Rose who almost fainted, but agreed to marry him with so much enthusiasm that the town paper did an article on it. They all had a good laugh about it, and it was cut out and hung on the wall in the diner. That same night Jasper asked Alice to move in with him, to his newly bought home. The two couples were happy and they lived in a bubble of bliss.

Not too long after that blissfully happy day, Caleb fell and hit his head in the bath tub, resulting in a large gash on his head and losing consciousness. Bella frantically rushing him over to the clinic where Edward looked after him. The little boy was fine; he loved the attention that the nurses gave him. Bella, though was a wreck and Edward pulled her into his office. In the brightly light office he pulled the weeping mother into his arms and held onto her. When she calmed down enough he kissed the top of her head and asked her in a hesitant voice if she wanted to go out with him.

Edward felt as is if he couldn't wait any longer to ask her out. And he was glad he hadn't, for as soon as he had asked Bella had risen on the balls of her feet and kissed him. Moments later a frantic Rosalie burst into the tiny office to find the two lock in a passionate embrace.

"I'll just leave you two and go and find Caleb on my own." She said to no one in particular, when they didn't stop or seem to hear her.

When the two finally broke apart they realized that the other had the same depth of feeling.

"Marry me?" Edward exclaimed suddenly. "I have loved you for more than a year, but I feared you didn't feel the same way. I love you more than my own life and I love you child as if he were mine as well. So, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Bella stood dumbfounded looking at him. Her head started to move in a yes slowly at first, and then sped up, a huge smile on her face. Edward stopped her nodding with a kiss. When the door opened to reveal the Hale and Cullen twins curious faces the newly engaged couple jumped apart.

"I told you all they were dating in secret!" Alice exclaimed. "And now look they are blushing isn't that cute?"

"We were…" Edward tried to say before Alice squealed.

"You didn't? Did you? Oh, my, God! Congratulations!" I small women exclaimed grabbing Bella and Edward into a hug. "Bella, you'll need my and Rosie's help, after her wedding, we'll get your up and going! This is going to be so much fun!" she squealed again and ran out of the office muttering to herself.

"What the… Did I hear correctly? My little Bella, who had all but become a nun, is getting married?" Rosalie imitated Alice perfectly and tugged Bella into a tight hug. "We, my boy, are going to have to have one long talk." Rosalie addressed Edward over Bella's head.

As soon as Bella was released from Rosalie's hug she was grabbed up by Jasper, who hugged her lightly and congratulated her, while her soon to be brother-in-law swooped her up into a gigantic bear hug that put Rosalie's to shame.

The happy couple left to go and tell Caleb that he would soon be getting a father, to which the little boy responded to with great joy.

"Dr. Cullen?" the two and a half year old spoke carefully. "May I call you Daddy?"

So they became a happy family, and lived in only as one could in a small town. Blissfully unaware and perfectly happy.

**A/N: I started this while I was on vacation and totally forgot I had it. So what do you think, too fast, too vague? Tell me what you think. I would love to hear it.**

**Love, Miss Deirdra**


End file.
